


Johnova cesta do Sussexu

by kratula



Series: Spolu v Sussexu [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Black Male Character, Domestic Bliss, Drama & Romance, Eventual Johnlock, F/M, Fluff, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Graphic description of drug use, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Mary is good/not a villian, One Big Happy Family, Retirementlock, Sherlock Holmes and Bees, Terminal Illnesses, Translation, Unrequited Love
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock i John prožili oba ve svém životě dvě velké lásky. Čekali na sebe víc jak polovinu svého života. Oba se oženili a vedli spokojený život a dnes, když jsou oba vdovci, čas na jejich vztah konečně nadešel.</p>
<p>Příběh o štěstí, ztrátě, znovunalezené lásce, spokojenosti,zestárnutí spolu, rodině, přítelství a podzimu života.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. kapitola – O neopětovaných citech a nečekané lásce

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [John Comes to Sussex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876124) by [iriswallpaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iriswallpaper/pseuds/iriswallpaper). 



> Vážení čtenáři, toto je můj první pokus o překlad, tak ke mně buďte shovívaví. Doufám, že moje kostrbatá snaha téhle krásné, sentimentální povídce příliš neublížila. Mám ji velmi ráda a o jejím přeložení jsem uvažovala docela dlouho, nakonec jsem se rozhodla, že se pokusím, aby si ji mohli užít i ti z vás, kdo angličtinou nevládnou. (ostatní to třeba zláká k přečtení mnohem lepšího originálu a dalších věcí od stejného autora)
> 
> Kapitoly asi nebudou přibývat úplně často a pravidelně, uvidím, jak budu stíhat. Příbeh je součástí dvodílné série, pokud budete s mou prací spokojeni, ráda se pustím i do překladu té druhé poloviny.

John byl na cestě. Konečně mířil do Sherlockova venkovského domu. Jen za Sherlockem, za nikým dalším. A oba věděli, co to znamená.

XOOOX

Po té, co se Johnovi narodilo dítě – holčička, účastnil se Sherlockova vyšetřování stále méně a méně. Dlouhé pauzy mezi příspěvky na blog se staly normou. Nakonec musel Sherlock najmout PR agenturu, aby v blogu pokračovala – konec konců mu přinášel obživu. Pro detektiva bylo únavné sepisovat pro agenturu poznámky se svým causám, ale mladí šikovní zaměstnanci zvládali perfektně napodobit Johnům svérázný styl psaní, proto podstupoval tuhle námahu výměnou za stálý přísun případů.

Za první dcerou rychle následovala druhá a pak chlapec – tři malí Watsonové během pěti let. Mary ukončila svou kariéru zdravotní sestry, aby se starala o tu bandu divochů. John přijal místo na pohotovosti a rotoval mezi třemi nemocnicemi. Nakonec povýšil na šéflékaře pro celý systém pohotovostní medicíny. Vydobyl si ta tomto poli značnou pověst a často jezdil přednášet do zahraničí. Někdy v těch letech se naposlec zúčastnil Sherlockova vyšetřování, ale to so oba uvědomili až o mnoho měšíců později. Ten milník v jejich vztahu prošel bez povšimnutí, ale nikoliv bez lítosti.

Do toho přišla kriketová utkání dětí, jejich fotbalové a rugbyové zápasy, plavecké závody. Sherlock se občas ptal sám sebe, jestli školy vytváří nové sportovní týmy jen pro Watsonovy děti. Dívky krátce navštěvovaly taneční lekce, ale nevydržely u toho. Mezi tím vším se konaly klavírní recitály, předávání akademických cen, diskutérská utkání, soutěže v robotice. Sherlock vídal Johna stále méně a postrádal ho čím dám víc.

Dokud nepotkal Viktora. Setkali se v kavárně – jaké klišé! Viktor seděl u sousedního stolku . Natáhl se do malé mezery oddělující oba stoly a požádal o balíček cukru ze stojánku na Sherlockově stole. Sherlock vzhlédl a poprvé od chvíle, co potkal Johna se cítil přitahován k druhému člověku.  
Viktor byl vysoký – alespoň o šest palců vyšší než Sherlock – s kůží barvy kávových zrnek a hřejivýma skořicově hnědýma očima, které se rozzářily, když svou žádost doplnil úsměvem. Vlasy měl černé, ale ne úplně, hrály všemi odstíny od uhlově černého po kaštanový. Krátce zastřižené vzadu a na bocích až na dvě lokny pečlivě zakroucené nad Viktorovým vysokým čelem.  
Sherlockovi se najednou nedostávalo slov. Polknul, přikývnul a natáhl ruku s kovovým stojánkem ke druhému stolu. Ruka, která ho převzala byla veliká – ještě větší než Sherlockova – s pečlivě zastřiženými nehty a dlouhými zužujícími se prsty. Sherlock se přistihl, že zírá na ty ruce, jak si Viktor podal stojánek, vyndal z něj balíčku cukru, roztrhl ho a nasypal do svého šálku.  
Kůže na jeho dlaních byla růžová, zatím co na hřbetech rukou byla sytě kakaová. Sherlock uvažoval, jaké bylo cítit ty prsty na své kůži.  
Když detektiv zvedl oči k tváři druhého muže, spatřil pobavený úsvěv.  
“Viktor Trevor.” Ten hlas byl hluboký, čistý, podbarvený zvukem kostelních zvonů.

Sherlock si odkašlal ve snaze vzpamatovat se ze svého uhranutí: “Sherlock Holmes.” Detektiv se usmál, Viktorův výraz přešel do širokého srdečného úsměvu se kterým nu podal ruku k pozdravu, jeho zuby byly rovné a neskutečně bílé. Vnitřek spodníhu rtu měl stejně růžový, jako dlaně a Sherlock náhle toužil zjistit, jak by rty chutnaly přitisknuté na jeho vlastní. Olízl si ret a pevně stiskl nabídnutou ruku.  
“Rád vás poznávám Sherlocku!” Přízvuk byl australský, ale byly v něm znát i další vlivy, které Sherlock nedokázal zařadit. Viktor popadl svou kávu a přesedl si k Sherlockovu stolu.

A tak se to stalo – tím začala nekrásnější část detektivova života. Viktor se později přiznal, že vůbec nepotřeboval cukr, chtěl pouze záminku, jak začít konverzaci s tím hezkým mužem u sousedního stolu. Žil tehdy v Londýně teprve krátce a cítil se osamělý. Vlastně neměl původně ani v úmyslu ho sbalit, jen si chtěl s někým popovídat, ale v okamžiku, kdy na něj Sherlock upřel své pronikavé modrozelené oči, věděl, že jen u rozhovoru nezůstane.  
Viktor se narodil a vyrostl v Sydney a na základě basketbalového stipendia ho přijali na vysokou školu v USA. Na univerzitě v Severní Karolíně exceloval ve studiu i ve sportu. Když absolvoval v oborech historie a design, nechal se nabrat k portugalskému basketbalovému týmu Lusitania Experts. Hrál pak tři roky v Portugalsku a pět ve Španělsku, ale unavolalo ho být prodán čtyřikrát během osmi let. Viktor doufal, že jeho úspěchy v Evropě přilákají pozornost některého z týmů NBA, ale to se nestalo. Během dovolené v Londýně se informoval na možnosti práce pro některou reklamní agenturu. Na konci své osmé sezony pak sbali svůj skrovný majetek, přesídlil z Madridu do Londýna a s výjimkou příležitostných utkání v tělocvičně se rozloučil s basketbalem.

Teprve později zjistili, co podnítilo jejich okamžitou přitažlivost. Oba věnovyli svá srdce nedostupným mužům, můžům kteří nemohli opětovat jechich city.  
Když po několika týdnech schůzek, večeří a mazlení na Viktorově gauči spolu poprvé skončili v posteli, Sherlock brečel. Cítil se trapně, když ze sebe mezi vzlyky sypal historii své nenaplněné lásky. Viktor ho pevně objal a pověděl mu svůj příběh neopětovaných citů.  
Sherlock pak řekl Viktorovi, že to mezi nimi nemůže fungovat, jeho srdce už je obsazené a nikdy nemůže Vitkora milovat, tak jak si zaslouží. Viktor mu věnoval něžný úsměv a vysvětlil mu, že láska se nedělí, ale rozmnožuje , a že něčí srdce se snadno může zvětšit natolik, aby do sebe pojalo dva lidi.Věděl, že je to pravda, protože jeho srdce se už rozrostlo, aby pojmulo Sherlocka.

K Sherlockově štěstí měl Viktor pravdu. Detektiv propadl své nové lásce bláznivě a hluboce a tentokrát byl jeho zájem nejen přijat, ale hlavně opětován.  
Plánovali, že si najdou společné bydlení jakmile vyprší Viktorovi nájemní smlouva. Sherlockovi se nezdálo správné přivést Vikrora do Baker Street, zatížené přízrakem neopětované lásky a Viktorův byt byl příliš malý.  
Dřív než našli vhodné bydlení, paní Hudsonová k jejich zármutku nečekaně zemřela ve spánku. V ve své závěti přenechala celou nemovitost Sherlockovi. Rozhodli se proto dům přebudovat a udělat z něj vlastní domov, aby zahnali duchy minulosti.  
Prodali nebo rozdali veškerý nábytek s výjimkou Sherlockova křesla a zařízení ložnice. Z Viktorova bytu přestěhovali těch pár kousků, které si chtěl nechat a pak se vydali po nákupech nového zařízení: koberce, kuchyňský stůt a židle, pohovka a křeslo před krb pro Viktora, vše v zaobleném stylu.  
Zbavili se starých nátěrů a strhali tapety – s výjimkou té za pohovkou se stylizovaným kosatcový vzorem, oběma se ten motiv libil a Sherlock ujistil Vitkora, že tahle tapeta duchy nepřitahuje.  
Stěny vymalovali bíle a byt se najednou zdál větší a vzdušnější. Těžké závěsy nahradily žaluzie ze širokých latí, které pustili do prostoru více světla.  
Z místnosti v prvním patře vyhodili veškeré vybavení a proměnili v pokoj pro hosty, když do ní přesunuli Sherlockův původní nábytek – Viktorova postel byla větší, proto si ji nechali pro svou vlastní ložnici. Kdykoliv přijeli na návštěvu Viktorovi australští sourozenci, měli je kam uložit.  
Po rekonstrukci to byl úplně nový byt ve kterém neměly místo temné přížraky, které se tu zabydlely po Johnově svatbě.


	2. 2. O zlatých časeh, rodině a přátelství

Viktor byl od přírody pořádkumilovný, ale většinou si na Sherlockův chaos nestěžoval. Rozhodli se, že byt v 221A nepronajmou, ale využijí pro sebe. Sherlock přesunul do kuchyně v “Áčku” své laboratorní vybavení a veškeré experimenty. Původní byt paní Hudsonové proměnili na Sherlockovu úřadovnu, v obýváku mohl formálně přijímat klienty a z ložnice si udělal soukromou pracovnu, přestěhoval tam svůj pracovní stůl a šanony s poznámkymi k případům.  
Bez biologických vzorků v kuchyni a papírů v obýváku byl jejich byt hned mnohem uklizenější. Viktor se s detektivovým přistupem k pořádku srovnal a pro oba byty najali úklidovou službu, která chodila jednou týdně.  
Jídlo nebylo ani pro jednoho z nich zvlášť důležité, takže okolo vaření nenadělali mnoho povyku. Přežívali na ovoci, toustech, salátech či sedvičích a večeřeli jídlo od donáškové služby.  
Jeden neřád v Sherlockově životě však Viktor dokázal zkrotit – jeho kouření. S Viktorovou podporou se detektiv konečně svého zlozvyku zbavil a časem nepotřeboval už ani nikotinové náplasti.   
Výpadek stimulantků kompenzoval ještě větší konzumací kávy. Když se dočetl, že méně pražená káva obsahuje více kofeinu než ta upražená do tmava, opatřil si vzorky všech kafí dostupných v místním supermarketu a provedl řadu pokusů, aby zjistil které je nejsilnější. Zásobil se pak zanačkou která z experimentu zvítězila a pil ji od rána do večera.

Sherlockova pověst rostla, jen zřídka kdy se nudil – vlastně musel stále častěji odmítat zajívavé případy, protože už byl zavalený prací na těch probíhajících. Viktor pracoval jako umělecký ředitel v jedné reklamní agentuře a jeho pracovní doba byla stejně nepravidelná jako Sherlockova. Oba také kvůli práci často cestovali. Oba respektovali povolání toho druhého a snažili se udělat si aspoň dva večery v týdnu pro sebe.

Sherlock si nikdy nedovedl představit, že jeho život bude tak šťastný, příjemný, tak v porádku. Byl velice nervózní, když měl Viktorovi představit Johna, ale Viktor se zasmál a prohlásil, že Johnovu přítomnost nepovažuje za hrozbu jejich vztahu.  
Oba byli vítáni v Johnově a Maryině domě jako rodina a často trávili s nimi a dětmi prázdniny. Dospělí si vytvořili tradici dvojitého rande jednou za měsíc. Ve vymýšlení programu se střídali. Viktor vždycky zvoli nějakou sportovní událost, což John ocenil a Mary se Sherlockem nějak přežili. Sherrlock je brával za hudbou – orchestrální, komorní a samozřejmě často houslovou – což si užili všichni, když John by to nahlas nepřiznal.   
Jednou je John vytáhl na koncert Pearl Jam a Sherlock byl překvapený, jak moc si to užil. Viktor mu pak nadělil k vánocům kompetní diskografii Pearl Jam.   
Mary většinou naplánovala klidný večer u karet a jídla z donáškové služby. Jak říkala, po celodenní honičce za dětmi potřeboval prostě vypnout a relaxovat.  
Viktor a John si vytvořili přátelský vztah zcela nezávislý na Sherlockovi, ostatně podobně to fungovalo i mezi Sherlockem a Mary.   
Sherlock rád vynechal večení hospodská posezení s Johnem a Gregem, zatím co Viktor si párkrát do měsíce užil pár piv a pokec o fotbalu. Sherlock na oplátku brával Mary a Molly na oběd nebo do galerie.  
Strýček Sherlock a strýček Viktor se účastnili (ať už spolu nebo sami) tolika událostí v životě Watsonovy rodiny, kolik se jen dalo stihnout.  
Sherlock nějakou dobu dával dětem hodiny houslové hry, ale žádné z nich němělo opravdové nadšení pro věc, tak nechal lekce vyšumět do ztracena. Viktor se zase snažil dát dětem základy košíkové, ale protože tenhle sport nebyl v Británii zvlášť populární, měl asi stejné výsledky jako Sherlock s houslemi.  
Oba čestní stýčkové seděli v kostelní lavici spolu s rodiči nevěsty a tetami Harry a Clarou, když se Watsonovic nejstarší dcera vdávala a byli také pozváni do nemocnice, když se o rok později narodilo první vnouče. Oby muži měli Watsonovi děti upřimně rádi, ale ulevilo se jim, když se večer vrátili do klidu svého bytu.  
Během společných let se jen jednou bavili o vlastních dětech a shodli se, že ani jeden z nich není zrovna otcovský materiál.

Molly se v průběhu let stala Sherlockovou nejbližší důvěrnicí. Překonala své počáteční pobláznění vysokým pohledným detektivem a zůstala jim hluboká vzájemná náklonnost. Jak jí Sherlock sám kdysi řekl, one se počítala ze všech nejvíc.  
Její cesty se stále častěji křížily s Gregem Lestradem a Sherlockovi neuniklo, jak to mezi nimi jiskří. Sám proto začal brát inspektora do Bart's a vymýšlel stále nové záminky, proč se musí Lestrade jít znovu podívat na tělo té a té oběti.  
Detektiv inspektor se konečně rozešel se svou nevěrnou ženou. Rozvod proběhl hladce a Lestrade měl konečně svůl vlastní byt a své dcery každý druhý týden.  
Po Sherlockově popichování konečně sebral odvahu a pozval Molly na kafe. Z kafe se staly společné večeře třikrát do týdne v době, kdy byla jeho děvčata u matky. O šest měsíců později požádal Molly o ruku během večeře u Angela, ke které měli k dispozici Sherlockův stůl.  
Jednoduchý obřad se konal v kostele svatého Marka. Molly vypadala úchvatně v bílé róbě se závojem a Greg měl v očích slzy, když ji viděl kráčet uličkou k oltáři.  
Oba novomanželé a Gregovy dcery (pokud je měl zrovna v péči) patřili ke stálicím života na Baker Street. Greg a Molly se občas připojili k zavedené čtyřce na jejich volných večerech a udělali z nich trojité rande.  
Molly tak v Sherlockově životě zaplnila prázdné místo po Johnovi, kterého rušný rodiiný život a úspěšná kariéra odváděly stále víc pryč.


	3. 3. O manželství, nemoci a vzácném čase

Skoro dvacet let proběhlo v oparu štěsí, práce a nesčetných zájmů. Celý ten krásný svět se zhroutil jednoho pošmourného listopadového dne, když se Viktor objevil nečekaně doma uprostřed dne. Rozrazil dveře do Sherlockovy pracovny, a když detektiv vzhlédl od papírů spatřil na tváři svého partnera zoufalý výraz.  
Viktor vešel dovnitř, zhroutil se do jednoho z křesel a mechanicky monotónním hlasem oznámil, že právě obdržel diagnózu Amyotropická laterální skleróza – Lou Gehrigova choroba. Viktor se v posledních měsících nápadně snadno unavil, navštívil kvůli tomu víc doktorů než za celý předchozí život a absolvoval celé baterie testů.  
Sherlocka to ze začátku moc neznepokojovalo, předpokládal, že se s věkem pouze zpomaluje Viktorův metabolismus. A holt to chce spoustu energie, aby pohnula šesti a půl stopami svalů a kostí.

Sherlock si klekl, objal Viktora a se slzami v očích mu položil havu do klína. Viktor ho klidně hradil po vlasech a pořád dokola opakoval, že všechno bude v pořádku.  
Viktorův šok opadl o dva dny později, kdy společně navštívili specialistu na neurodegenertivní choroby. Ten jim klidně sdělil, že Viktor bude žít ještě dva až pět let a postupně ztrácet svalové funkce až nebude schopen hýbat se, polykat a dýchat bez asistence. Jeho myšlenkové pochody zůstanou zcela nedotčené, zatím co jeho tělo přestane fungovat. Neexistuje žádný lék který by to zastavil, nic co by učinně zpomalilo postup choroby, není naděje. Doktor k nim mluvil s profesionásním klidem, když jim sděloval Viktorův verdikt, to jim umožnilo zachovat si v ordinaci nehnutou tvář. Ten otupělý klid si zachovali i po celou jízdu v taxíku.  
Teprve doma na Baker Stret se oba současně sesypali, objímali se a naříkali ve snaze nalézt nějakou útěchu. Viktor začal ze Sherlocka strhávat šaty, prosil, aby ho Sherlock vyšukal, aby cítil, že ještě žije. Ten ho místo toho vzal za ruku a odvedl do ložnice, kde prožili to nejněžnější milování za celou dobu jejich vztahu.

Vzpomínka na intimitu toho odpoledne jim pomohla přečkat mnohé těžké chvíle následujících let, často o ní mluvili jako o své opravdové svatební noci.  
Sherlock už mnohokrát žádal Viktora o ruku, ten ho vždycky se smíchem odbyl: vždyť mají všechno, co k životu potřebují ba ještě víc, navíc se nikdy nebál, že mu bude Sherlock nevěrný – kdo jiný by to s ním vydržel, tak proč se obtěživat s kouskem papíru?  
Viktorova diagnóza všechno změnila. Vzali se při skromném obřadu v kostele Panny Marie, mezi hosty byli pouze Watsonova rodina, Mycroft, Viktorovi sourozenci s dětmi, Lestradovi a pár Viktorových nejbližších přátel. Rodiče obou v té době už nežili.  
Viktor požádal Johna, aby mu šel za svědka, ušetřil tím Sherlocka stejné prosby. Sherlock si za svého svědka vybral Molly.  
Snoubenci se dohodli, že proztím udrží Viktorovu diagnózu v tajnosti, nechtěli, aby něco zastínilo jejich svatební den.  
V žertu řekli přátelům, že Viktor po dvaceti letech škemrání konečně souhlasil a Sherlock chtěl mít obřad co nejrychleji, aby si to zase nerozmyslel.  
Ten den byl překrásný a Sherlock projednou dokázal vytěsnit z hlavy myšlenky na Viktorovu nemoc. Sherlock se téměř zadusil štěstím, když mu Viktor navlékl na prst jednoduchý zlatý prsten. Oběma pak vytryskly slzy když pronášeli “dokud nás smrt nerozdělí”.  
Sherlock napsal pro Viktora valčík, který dopředu nahrál a mohli si tak na tu nádhernou, melancholickou skladbu zatančit svůj první tanec. Celé odpoledne a večer slavili ve společnosti přátel a na pár kouzelných hodin mohli zapomenout na chorobu, která motivovala jejich spěšný plán.

Strávili dlouhé líbánky v Itálii. Začali v Benátkách, které žádný z nich předtím neviděl. Viktorovy potíže byly stále téměř neznatelné, přesto si Sherlock vyčítal, že je nezaznamenal dřív. Viktor se mnohem snáze unavil a sem tam upustil pero nebo vidličku.  
Pokračovali napříč Itálií přes Řím, Neapol až na Sardinii, kde odpočívali na písečnách plážích a šnorchlovali. Viktorova kávová kůže pod horkým italským sluncem ještě ztmavla a nadnášen mořem si připadal zase zdravý a normální.  
Sherlock se štědře natíral voděodolný opalovacím krémem a vyhnul se tak spálení své citlivé pokožky.

Byla to nádherná svatební cesta podbarvená hořkosladkými pocity. Poslední večer seděli v bílém písku téměř do rána a konečně hovořili o Viktorově nemoci a o tom, jak stráví své poslední společné roky.  
Sherlock plakal, zatím co Viktor zůstal nepohnutý, když vysvětloval, že nevidí žádný smysl v podstupování léčby, když není naděje na uzdravení.  
Přinutil Sherloka slíbit, že cokoliv se stane nenechá Viktora intubovat a napojit na dýchací přístroj.Sherlock ho pevně držel, zoufalý žalem, ale nakonec to slíbil.  
Také se dohodli, že jejich život se nebude točit jen okolo Viktorovy choroby, ale že se pokusí udržet svůj životní styl tak dlouho jak jen to půjde, včetně dvojitých rande s Watsonovými a věčeří pro Molly a Grega.  
Ruku v ruce se vrátili do hotelu a zůstali vzhůru zbytek noci, kdy si vzájemně dopřávali a přijímali rozkoš a něhu.


	4. 4. O dýchání, bouřkách a odcházení

Prvních šest měsíců jenich manželství se nijak nelišilo od jejich předchozího života. Viktor se snáz unavil a víc spal, ale jinak se jeho schopností choroba nijak nedotkla.  
Jednoho večera koncem onoho půl roku se Viktor vrátil domů po vyčerpávajícím dni v práci a zhroutil se na gauč. Spal pak několik hodin, když se vzbudil zjistil, že Sherlock odsunul kávový stolek a přisunul si k pohovce křeslo, držel Viktora za ruku a zíral na něj pronikavým pohledem, který Viktor tak miloval.

“Už takhle dál nemůžu. Nezlob se na mě lásko, ale už to nedokážu. Jsem tak vyčerpaný!” Viktorův hlas byl poznamenaný zadržovanými slzami. Kdyby je nechal plynout, odplavil by tím i poslední obrannou linii před svou nemocí. Sherlock jen tiše kývnul a stiskl mu ruku.  
Tu noc v posteli Sherlock objímal svého manžela, který oplakával konec své milované práce.Hladil ho po vlasech a slíbával jeho slzy, dokud Viktor neupadl vyčerpáním do bezesného spánku. Teprv tehdy Sherlock vstal a oblékl se.

Tiše vklouzl do vstupní haly a opatrně za sebou zavřel dveře, aby nebylo slyšek cvaknutí zámku. Toulal se ulicemi svého milovaného města až do jeho pochybnějších zákoutí, dokud nenašel, co hledal – svého starého dealera, stále ještě na ulici. Koupil od něj heroin a jehlu na jedno použití, akorát na jednu dávku.  
Jeho mozek volal po úlevě, alespoň na pár hodin být tak sjetý, že zapomene na realitu kolem sebe, tak mimo, že se hroutí kvůli svému umírajícímu manželovi.

Doma si Sherlock pečlivě vyrovnal své potřeby na kávový stolek, lžíci z kuchyně, vatový tampon z lékárničky, svůj zapalovač, jehlu a malý pytlíček ukrývající jeho dočasnou úlevu. Sundal si pásek a přidal ho k řadě věcí na stole, neměl nic jiného co, co by mohl použít jako škrtidlo. Napětím téměř nedýchal.

Tak ho ráno našel Viktor, s lokdy opřenými o kolena a rukama zabořenýma ve vlasech. Seděl tak celou noc, toužil po dávce zapomnění a zároveň se děsil Vyktorovy reakce, až ho ráno najde.  
Viktor nad ním stál s rukama v bok. Sherlock se chytil za hlavu a zavřel oči, aby unikl těm mukám ve své hlavě. Čekal Viktorův hněv, výčitky za tu bolest a zradu pronesené hlasem jeho milovaného manžela. Nic z toho nepřišlo, namíst toho si Viktor sedle k němu na gauč a přivinul si Sherlocka na hruď a objímal jeho hlavu a ramena jako drahocené dítě. Sherlock nedokázal snést Viktorovu milost. Sesypal se a vyhřičel ze sebe všechnu svou úzkost a vinu. Jeho manžel ho pevně držel, šeptal mu do ucha uklidňující slova, hladil ho po vlasech a stíral jeho slzy. Když se Sherlock konečně uklidnil, omluvil se Viktorovi za to zklamání jeho důvěry. Viktor pokludně pokračoval ve svémodpuštění, a poukázal na to, že Sherlock sice pohlehl ve chvíli slabosti a opatřil si dávku, ale nakonec si ji nevzal, byl hrdý, že Sherlock tomu pokušení odolal po celou noc.

Sherlock seděl deprimovaně na pohovce a sledoval, jak Viktor pozbíral ze stolku všecgny věci krom pásku, lžíci odnesl do dřehu a vše ostatní zahodil do koše. Když Viktor zvedl opasek, Sherlock napůl čekal, že ho s ním uhodí. Místo toho si Viktor klekl před Sherlocka a opatrně provlékl pásek očky v Sherlockových kalhotách, nechávaje ho rozepnutý. Pak se zvedl, poskavil Sherlocka na nohy a vášnivě ho objal, než se obrátil do kuchyně, připravovat snídani.

Viktor si ten den promluvil se svými zaměstnavateli. Doporučil jim povýšit na své místo svého dosavadního asistenta a souhlasil, že bude na částečný úvazek pracovat tak dlouho, jak bude potřeba pro hladký přechod. Šéfové ten návrh okamžitě přijali a do konce toho dne vyprázdnil Viktor svou kancelář za pomoci nového uměleckého ředitele. Viktor si zvykl přispat a chodit do kanceláře až odpoledne. To se časem změnilo na tři odpoledne v týdnu, pak dvě a nakonec chodil, jen když bylo třeba. Jeho poslední den v práci přešel bez povšimnutí – tak jak chtěl, bez shonu a bez večírku na rozloučenou. Sherlock také omezil svou práci, stal se mnohem vybíravějším a bral jen takové případy, které nezahrnovaly cestování.

Vypravili se na místa, která chtěl Viktor vždycky poznat: Cancun, Monaco, Casablanca. Sherlock se popasoval s pobytem na plážiích s pomocí silného opalovacího krému a slunečníků. Poprvé ve svém životě získal náznak opálení.  
Strávili tři neděle v Sydney, kde mu Viktor ukázal všechna místa svého dětství. Čas trávili s Viktorovou sestrou, bratrem a jejich rodinami a poohlédli se po Viktorových spolužácích. Zažili mnohá přátelská setkání s jeho kamarády z dětství.Když nastupovali do letadla bylo to jako rozloučení – rozloučení šťastné bez špetky hořkosti. Domů to vzali přes Severní Karolínu, takže Viktor mohl Sherlockovi představit svou alma mater. Většina Viktorových profesorů už byla v penzi a také trenéři se kompletně vyměnili. Přesto jeho jméno nebylo ve sportovních kruzích úplně zapomenuto a některé jeho basketbalové rekordy stále platily. Ředitel atletické sekce jim věnoval půlden, aby je provedl a vrchní basketbalový kouč se s nimi sešel v Centru Deana Smitha na prohlídku. On je také poslal k univerzitnímu fotografovi.  
Vysvětlil, že chce založit stipendium na Viktorovu počest a ten ho opravil “na moji památku”. Viktor vzpomínal na vé hráčské časy, zatím co se Sherlock snažil neplakat. Strávili noc na Chapel Hill a druhý den vyrazili domů. Viktor byl té noci naprosto vyčerpaný a zklamaný, že už nemá dost energie, aby vzal Sherlocka na procházku po kampusu. Sherlock ho objímal zatím co plakal, bylo to poprvé kdy Viktor projevil hořkost vůči svímu osudu.

První dva roky od diagnózy zažíval Viktor postupný sestup. Kdyby to měl Sherlock nějak graficky vyjádřit, nebyl by sklon větčí než patnáct stupňů. Osud k nim byl v prvních letech laskyvý a připravoval Viktora o schopnosti jen pomalu, ale nakonec se osud ozval neúprosně. Jestliže první dva roky byly postupné, třetí byl jako pád z útesu. Zdálo se, že Viktor ztrácí víc a víc funkcí každý den. Ke konci třetího roku nedokázal udržet pero, jíst bez pomoci nebo psát na klávesnici. Byl schopen ujít jen krátké vzdálenosti a to jen s pomocí berlí. Sherlock našel komunikační aplikace pro jeho mobil a laptop,aby si udržel jistou nezávislost. Viktorův hlas se stával nesrozumitelný, jak jeho bránice podléhala paralýze. Během jedné z řídkých návštěv odborníka – Viktor tu odmítal ztrácet čas, když nebyla vyhlídka na uzdravení – jeho doktor navrhl zákrok, při kterém by Viktorovi voperovali brániční stimulační systém DPS, který pomáhá roztahovat bránici podobně jako kardiostimulátor pomáhá srdci.

Později toho večera spolu probírali možnost té operace. Viktor ji kategoricky odmítl a Sherlock se rozčílil. Argumentoval, že DPS může dát Viktorovi měsíce, ne-li dokonce rok života navíc. Viktor se na něj podíval smutnýma očima a vysvětlil, že ten přistroj by jen oddálil konec, protáhl by to závěrečné období, kdy bude Viktor už jen vězněm ve vlastním těle. Sherlock řval a chodil po obýváku jak tygr v kleci v záchvatu bezmocného vzteku. Viktor klidně seděl na gauči s rukama v klíně a pozoroval Sherlocka pohledem plným pochopení. Když Sherlock konečně vypustil páru, svalil se vedle Viktora a položil mu hlavu na klín, kde plakal jak dítě s odřeným kolenem. Viktor ho hladil po krku a po vlasech, dokud buře neodezněla.

Sherlock se pak podíval na Viktora: “Proč mě utěšuješ? Ty mě? Já nejsem ten, kdo umírá, propboha!”

Viktor se jen usmál a pohladil Sherlocka palcem po lícní kosti: “Protože je jednodušší umřít než tu zůstat. Mám to snadné lásko, neuvidím tě truchlit.”

Tahle slova odstartovala v Sherlokovi novou bouři emocí. Plakal dokud nebyl úplně hotový a neusnul s tváří zabořnou do manželovy pomačkané košile. Viktor vytáhla z kapsy mobil a zavolal Johnovi. Pověděl mu osvém rozhodnutí a požádal ho, aby přišel.

Když se Sherlock vzbudil, John už seděl v jeho křesle. On a Viktor už stačili prodiskutovat DPS a Viktorovy vyhlídky s tímhle zařízením nebo bez něj. Ačkoliv byl John odborník na pohotovostní medicínu, po Viktorově diagnóze začal studovat problematiku ALS, jako doktor souhlasil s Viktorovým rozhodnutím, ale jako přítele ho bolelo. Sherlock malátně seděl, zatím co mu John podal hrnek čaje. Pak všichni tři v klidu prodiskutovali Viktorovy možnoszi a nakonec Sherlock zdráhavě akceptoval Viktorovo rozhodnutí. Sherlock pak doprovodil Johna až ke vchodovým dveřím, kde se na několik minut pevně objali. Když vycházel ze dveří, měl John v očích slzy.


	5. 5. O bolesti, přátelích a zničujících rozhodnutích

Viktorův stav se rychle zhoršoval. Začal být stále více závislý na invalidním vozíku. Sherlock prozkoumal dostupné možnosti a obstaral dva nejlepší elektrické vozíky, co byly k mání. Také nachal na schody v dvěstědvacetjedničce instalovat pojízdné křeslo. Tohle všechno dohromady vyšlo levněji než vybudování opravdového výtahu. Jeden vozík nachali v dole v chodbě a používali ho ven, druhý pak nahoře v bytě. Sherlock touhle dobou úplně přestal pracovat.  
Nikdy předtím se nepovažoval za schopného pečovat o jinou lidskou bytost, ale uvězomil si, že si vychutnává péči o Viktora a po případech se mu vůbec nestýská. Dveře do 221b zůstávaly většinu dní zavřené a Sherlock tomu nevěnoval jedinou myšlenku. Jemně pomáhal Viktorovi s fyzickými úkony a snažil se najíc způsob, jak by mohly stále dělat soustu věcí spolu. Stále častěji vařil, protože bylo čím dál obtížnější najít jídla, která by si Viktor mohl dát v restauraci. Sherlock také dohlédl, aby každý den vypadli z bytu, i kdyby jen na kolečko po parku a kafe u Speedyho. Jejich svět se scvrkával s postupem Viktorovy choroby, ale Sherlock byl rozhodnutý neomezit ho jen na jejich byt.

V této době se stal John stálicí jejich života. Zastavil se u nich několikrát do týdne a vzal na sebe úlohu Viktorova osobního lékaře. Trávil hodně času zkounmáním různých možností, jak udělat Viktorův život snesitelnějším a doprovázel je oba na návštěvy neurodegenerativnách specialistů. Mary, Greg a Molly tu býli také, dělávali Viktorovi společnost, kdykoliv musel Sherlock mimo dům. Mary jim pomáhala obstarávat nákupy, dokud Sherlock nenašel vhodnou donáškovou firmu. Pokračovali ve svých každoměsíčních společných rande, ale byli čím dál víc omezeni ve výběru programu.

Viktor striktně odmítal pořídit si nemocniční lůžko. Řekl Sherlockovi, že jejich manželská postel je poslední místo, kde si může připadat normální a ne jako invalida. Sherlock ho pečlivě podkládal polštáři a přidával další a další, jak se Viktorovo dýchání stávalo obtížnější. Spávali těsně přivinutí a Sherlock byl na polštářích rozložený s ním. Nakonec John Viktorovi doporučil BiPAP přístroj pro usnadnění dýchání – externí zařízení, které vžene vzduch do plic a pak se zastaví, aby umožnil hrudním svalům ho zas vyttlačit ven. Po týdnech dohadování mezi nimi třemi, Viktor svolil a používáním přístroje se mu nesmírně ulevilo. V dobrém rozmaru žekl Johnovi, že už nebude v budoucnu odporovat žádným jeho lékařským doporučením. Maska a hadičky BiPAP přístroje udělaly spánek ve vzájmném objetí téměř nemožným, Sherlock je nenáviděl. Ale rád vyměnil fyzickou blízkost za Viktorovu zdravější barvu a lepší náladu, když se mu nyní snáze dýchalo.

Mluvení začalo být pro Viktora příliš namáhavé, tak Sherlock s Johnem hledali vhodné komunikační pomůcky. Sherlock objednal speciálně upravený iPad, který dokázal sledovat Viktorovy pohyby očí a vytvořit tak zprávu. Viktor ho používal, když byl obzvlášť unavený, vytvářel tak odpovědi na Sherlockovy dotazy nebo psal vlastní zprávy. Nakonec ho používal stále častěji a čím dál méně opravdu mluvil. Sherlock velice postrádal zvuk jeho hlasu.

Tři a půl roku po diagnóze, nnadnesl Viktoro před Johnem téma tišení bolestí. Nikdy si před Shelocke na bolesti nestěžoval, ale ten vydedukoval, že se musely zhoršovat, jak jeho tělo trpělo nedostatkem pohybu. Protahující cviky, které Sherlock denně prováděl na Viktorových ochabujících končetinách nemohly nahradit zátěž zdravého těla. Zw začátku Viktor užíval pilulky, ale jak se pro něho stávalo polykání obtížnější, John navrhl pacientem kontrolovanou analgetickou pumpu, tzv. PCA. To znamenalo, že bylo třeba Viktorovi do hrudníku umístit port. John se nabídl, že zákrok provede u nich doma, aby Viktora ušetřil cesty do nemocnice. Sherlock se na to nedokázal dívat, jakmile přivezli to vybavení, požádal Mary, aby s Viktorem zůstala a šel se projít do města. Když se vrátil, John s Mary tu stále byli. John pod lokální anestezií umístil port a připojil k němu PCA. Viktor se zdál bým mnohem víc v pohodlí, než když Sherlock odcházel.

Pohled na Viktora na vozíku, obklopeného z každé strany přístroji dohnal Sherlocka k slzám. John ho popadl dost hrubě za zápěstí a vyvlekl na chodbu a po schodech dolů. Tam ho dostrkall do 221a a zabouchl za nimi dveře. Zde popadl Sherlocka za ramena a třísl s ním jak s hadrovou panenkou. John se pak postavil na špičky a prskal Sherlockovi slova přímo do tváře, aby se laskavě pro Viktorovo dobro sebral. Johnova tvář byla rudá hněvem a jeho slova ledově zuřivá. Řekl mu, že je načase, aby začal Viktora podporovat místo toho, aby od něj útěchu bral a ať už sakra skoncuje s tím dramatizováním. Ještě jednou se Sherlockem zatřepala a pak za sebou práskl dveřmi. Sherlockovi po tomhle trvalo pár minut, než se vzpamatoval. Když otevřel dveře, našel John na chodbě, jak stojí ohnutý s rukama opřenýma o kolena a těžce oddychuje. Vykročil vpřed a jemně položil Johnovi ruku na záda, John si ho ihned přitáhl k sobě. Setrvali tak ve společném zoufalství několik okamžiků, než se John odtáhl a nasadil svůj “kapitánský” výraz. Sherlock se také ovládl a společně se vrátili nahoru. Zatím co byli oba muži dole, Viktor ve svém křesle usnul. John s Mary ještě chvíli zůstali, obědnali jídlo a dohlédli, aby ho Sherlock snědl.

Uložení se ke spánku bylo tu noc komplikovanější než dřív. Sherlock odnesl Viktora do postele a snažil se, aby se hadičky přístrojů nezamotaly. Strávil několik minut aranžováním obou krabiček vedle postele, než do ní vlezl za svým manželem. Viktor se pokusil sejmout z obličeje dýchací masku, ale nebyl schopen plast uchopit. Sherlock mu ji opatrně sundal a zeptal se, co se děje. Tehdy se Viktor sesypal a s pláčem ze sebe vypravil, že tohle je doopravdy začátek konce.Sherlock ho hladil a uklidňoval a protentokrát zůstal klidný on. Ujistil svého manžela, že s ním zůstane až do konce a postará se, aby měl Viktor pohodlí a netrpěl. Viktor se uklidnil a zeptal se: “Můžeš mě prosím ještě jednou, naposledy pomilovat?” To znovu vehnalo Sherlockovi slzy do očí, uvědomil si, že už to jsou týdny, co udělal víc než, že políbil Viktora spánek. Přitikl ústa k Viktoroým rozpraskaným rtům, něžně otevřel jeho ústa svým jazykem a vdechl mu do plic vzduch namísto BiPAP přístroje. Laskal každý centimetr Viktorovy kůže, líbal konečky prstů a kloubků. Přivedl Viktora k něžnému, rozechvělému orgazmu, jak stříbřitá prskavka blikající na nočním nebi. Pak vzal Viktorivy ruce do svých a udělal se taky, zatím co e Viktor díval a usmíval. Pak se stočil kolem svého manžela, šeptal mu něžnosti a slíbil, že to nebylo naposledy. A také že nebylo. Jak Viktorovo zdraví nadále upadalo, Sherlock si hleděl jeho sexuálních potřeb stějně jako těch fzických a emocionálních.

Viktor závisel na PCA stále víc, prodřímal velké úseky dne a tvrdě spal v noci (Sherlock záhy zjistil, jak přenastavit ovládání analgetické pumpy, aby dopřál Viktorovi na noc lehké omámení) Během jedné s Johnoých návštěv, zatím co Viktor pospával na gauči, Sherlock a John narovinu probrali možnosti, jak může Viktor ukončit své utrpení bez legálních následků pro Sherlocka. John mu klidně předepsal o něco vyšší dávku analgetik než bylo skutečně třeba a doporučil Sherlockovi uchovávat tyhle přebyky v chladničce. Vysvšětlil, že bude i v budoucnu nadhodnocovat Viktorovu potřebu opiátů, takže až usoudí, že je čas, budou mít v zásobě dostatečné množství pro finální krok. John už dávno věděl, že Sherlock umí přenastavit ovládání PCA, a doporučil mu, ať pak otevře kohoutek naplno. Když se ten večer odebrali do postele, pověděl Sherlock svému manželovi o tom plánu. Podal Viktorův iPad, aby to mohli prodiskutovat, ale tem pouze odepsal : “Ano, dobrý plán.” a ochable nahmátl Sherlockovu ruku. Detektiv propletl jejich prsty , políbil Viktorovy kloubky a podařilo se mu zůstat bez slz.


	6. 6. O tom, jak nechat odejít

To ráno, kdy Viktor nedokázal spolknout ani kousek vajíčka na měkko, řekl Sherlockovi, že je čas. Vytáhl svůj iPad a vybral datum dva týdny dopředu. Sherlock zůstal nezvykle klidný, když Viktor určil den, kdy zemře. John je toho večera navštívil a probral s nimi logistiku předávkování opiáty a co mohou oba očekávat.

Viktor sestavil seznam lidí, které by rád viděl a Sherlock mu pomohl koncipovat e-mail, kterým je zval do Baker Street kterékoliv dopoledne nebo podvečer. Odpoledne si nechali jen sami pro sebe: podřimovali, milovali se, povídali si a chodili na vzduch.  
Všichni pozvaní přišli – ať už sami nebo ve skupinkách – všichni ti které Viktor miloval a kteří milovali jeho. Jeho sourozenci, synovci a neteře přiletěli z Austrálie. Tentokrát zůstali v hotelu, aby dopřáli Sherlockovi a Viktorovi prostor být spolu sami. John a Mary s dětmi se přišli rozloučit.Greg s Molly přivedli svoje děvčata. Kolegové z bývalé práce dorazili i s majiteli. Přední basketbaloví hráči z celé Evropy. Viktor byl přemožen projevy lásky a podpory, jakých se mu v jeho posledních dnech dostalo.

Jednoho odpoledne strávil Viktor velmi dlouhou dobu sestavováním své zprávy na iPadu, vozík přitom nechal natočený tak, aby měl soukromí a vyhýbal se Sherlockovu pohledu. Sherlock pochopil, že jeho manžel si přeje chvíli zůstat sám, tak se vytratil dolů do bytu 221a, jen nechal otevřené dveře, aby slyšel, co se děje nahoře.

Asi za hodinu dal Viktor Sherlockovi vědět pomocí textovky a požádal ho, aby mu pomohl ven z invalidního křesla. Tak se spolu uvelebili na pohovku, Viktor usazený na Sherlockově klíně, se svýma dlouhýma, vyhublýma nohama nataženýma na polštářích. Sherlock objímal svého manžela, zatím co si četl jeho vzkaz. Viktor žádal Sherlocka o svolení vyhledat toho druhého muže, který si získal jeho srdce. Chtěl ho ještě naposledy vidět. Nechtěl Sherlocka tou žádostí zranit, ale toužil ještě jednou spatřit svou první lásku. Řekl, že Sherlocka miluje víc než kohokoliv na světě a ani tahle prosba na tom nic nemění. Jak Sherlock četl tuhle žádost, Viktor se evidentně nesvůj snažil vyhýbat jeho pohledu. Jakmile dočetl, podíval se Sherlock svému manželovi klidně do očí a řekl mu, jak moc si váží těch dlouhých let velkorysosti, kdy Viktor dovolil Johnovi, být součástí jejich života. Prohlásil, že bude poctěn poznat dalšího muže, kterého Viktor miloval, a jak ho mrzí, že na tuhle myšlenu nepřišel sám ještě v době, kdy byl Viktor v lepší fyzické kondici. Pobrečeli si spolu a Sherlock pak odnesl Viktora do jejich ložnice, kde ho pomiloval tak něžně, jako by byl Viktor z nejkřehčího skla. Následujícího dne snadlo vyhledal Viktorovu první lásku přes internet, společně pak sestavili e-mail, který Sherlock časně odpoledne odeslal. Ani ne za hodinu jim zazvonil telefon, Sherlock ho dal na hlasitý odposlech a fungoval jako tlumočník mezi Viktorem jeho přítelem. Ten souhlasil, že je ještě ten večer přijde navštívit.

Mark byl ve stejném věku jako Viktor a hrávali spolu v jednom týmu ve Španělsku. Pocházel z Ameriky, z Detroitu a byl štíhly s jakousi vytáhlou elegancí, černé vlasy bez známek šedi nosil krátce zastřižené, kůži barvy kafe s mlékem měl hladkou a bez vrásek. Byl prostě šarmantní a jeho přátelská osobnost byla stejně okouzlující, jako jeho zjev. Mark se sklonil, aby Viktora na uvítanou opatrně objal.  
Sherlock snadno dokázal pochopit, že se do takového muže Viktor zamiloval. Vysvětlil Markovi systém komunikace přes iPad a pak se omluvil, že má dole práci. Dveře nechal otvřené, pro případ, že by Viktor něco potřeboval, ale pustil si muziku, aby neslyšel jejich konverzaci.  
Pouklízel si kancelář a pak se přesunul zkontrolovat svuj blog. Agentura ho stále aktualizovala a využívala poznámky ze staších dříve nepublikovaných případů, které jim poskytl. Momentálně na blogu viselo oznámení, že Sherloc dočasně nebere nové zakázky, ale v budoucu opět začne. Věděl , že bude potřebovat práci, spousty práce, aby se po Viktorově odchodu nezhroutil.

Jeho telefon zazvonil asi o hodinu později. Když vstoupil do obýváku, ti dva seděli spolu na gauči a Mark držel Viktora za ruku. Oba se usmívali, Mark široce a Viktor zesláble. Sherlock obsadil své obvyklé křeslo a ještě asi čtvrt hodiny si spolu povídali, dokud Viktora nezmohla únava a neusnul. Mark ještě chvilku zůstal a mluvil se Sherlockem, držíc Viktora za ruku. Detektiv ho pak doprovodil ke dveřím, kde se objali. Stejně jako předtím John i Mark měl při odchodu v očích slzy.  
Sherlock pak uložil Viktora pohodlněji na gauč a spícího pozoroval. Moc chtěl vědět, o čem spolu oba muži mluvili, ale nechtěl přerušovat Viktorův spánek. Ten ve spánku pokačoval a nevzbudil se ani, když ho Sherlock opatrně přenesl do postele, kde ho celou noc objímal.

Druhý den ráno napsal Viktor svému manželovi celou záplavu vzkazů. V nich mu poděkoval za kontaktování Marka a vysvětlil, že jejich společný život byl mnohem víc než mu mohl nabídnout ten druhý a sdělil mu podrobnosti jejich včerejšího rozhovoru. Sherlock se coural po bytě a vrátil se k Viktorovi pokaždé, když ho pípnutí mobilu upozornilo, že zpráva je hotová.  
Byl to nádherný den pro oba – Viktor měl mnohem víc energie než celé týdny před tím, tak odpoledne vyrazili ven. Sherlock objednal speciálně upravené taxi, které mohlo pojmout Viktorův vozík. Pečlivě Viktora usadil a opatrně kolem něj umístil BiPAP a PCA přístroje. Pak řekl řidiči, ať prostě jezdí nazdařbůh po městě. Jezdili tak celé hodiny, Sherlock připomínal historky z jejich společného života spojené s místy, kudy projížděli, dost nahlas aby ho Viktor i šofér mohli slyšet. Viktor zůstal po celou jízdu bdělý a pozorný, požádal totiž Sherlocka, aby ztlumil PCA, aby si mohl jízdu plně užít. Cestu zakončili večeří u Angela, Sherlock chtěl aby jejich poslední jídlo venku bylo výjimečné.  
Sherlock pečlivě rozmělnil lazaně na kaši a krmil za svitu svíček Viktora malými sousty. Viktorovi toho večera dělalo polykání mnohem menší potíže než několik předchozích dnů. Dopřáli si lahev Angelova nejlepšího červeného – co na tom v tuhle chvíli záleželo, že by se léky na bolest neměly míchat s alkoholem? Ten večer byl nádherný a plný lásky až to Sherlocka bolelo.

Následující den měl být jejich poslední celý spolený den. Všichni ti, které kontaktovali už je navštívili, tak neočekávali žádné vyrušení. Proto byli překvapení, když slyšeli chrastit klíče ve hlavních dveřích. John s Mary za nimi zašli. Mary nesla piknikový koš a Jahn měl přes ruku přehozenou deku a pozvali své přátele poobědvat na trávě v parku, což Viktor přijal s rozzářenýma očima.  
Byl to krásný, slunečný den, kdy společně kráčeli polkidným tempem, jaké diktoval Viktorův vozík, dokud nenašli vhodné místo na trávníku. Mary pak rozprostřela deku a Sherlock zvedla svého manžela z vozíku a usadil si ho před sebe na dece, tak aby se o nej Viktor mohl tělem opírat a on ho mohl obejmout kolem hrudníku.  
Strávili odpoledne uzobáváním jídla a povídánám, konverzaci trochu zpomalovaly Viktorovy psané odpovědi. Když se vrátili na Baker Street, John a Mary zdvořile odmítli pozvání nahoru, zítra večer oba přijdou, ale nikdo z nich to nezmínil.  
Sherlock a Viktor strávili zbytek večera prostě ležením na kanapi, kde spočíval Viktor bezpečně v náruči svého manžela. Trochu si povídali, ale ticho mezi nimi bylo plné porozumnění. Sherlock byl sám sebou překvapen, jak dobře v sobě dokáže zadržet úzkost z nadcházejícího večera. Zabalil a zastrčil tyhle pocity do nejtemnějšího kouta svého myšlenkového paláce, aby si mohl vychutnat přítomnost: teplo Viktorova těla vůči jeho, lehké zvedání a klesání jeho hrudi, podporované BiPAP strojem, vzdálený hluk dopravy za okny, Viktorův oblíbený jazz, který plnil pokoj zvukem z reprobeden.

Sherlock zajistil, že jejich poslední společný den bude krásný. Vstal dřív, aby napustil vanu plnou horké vody, do které pro zjemnění přidal vonnou sůl, pak svého manžela vzbudil polibkem a odnesl jeho až příliš křehké tělo do koupelny.  
Usadil se do vany za Viktora, aby ho mohl pevně držet. Teplá, nadlehčující voda pomohla ulevit bolestem ve Vitorových svalech a kloubech. Zůstali tak hodinu a přidávali horkou vodu, jak lázeň chladla. Sherlock umyl Viktorovi vlasy, opláchl je a učesal. Po té, co ho zabalil do osušky, odnesl ho zpátky do jejich postele, kde strávili zbytek dopoledne něžným mazlením.

Viktor byl odkázaný vpodstatě na tekutou stravu. Sherlock proto připravil k jejich poslednímu obědu burákové máslo a čoko-mléčný koktejl – Viktorrův oblíbený. Sherlock pomalu usrkával vlastní koktejl, zatím co po lžičkách krmil Viktora. Po obědě pro nej zahrál na housle a Viktor začal dřímat, Sherlock ho nechal spát, ale jen hodinu a půl. Dohodli se, že v šest upraví ovládání analgetické pumpy. Sherlock se snažil na to nemyslet, když spolu leželi ve své velké posteli, pevně držel svého manžela a mluvil o všech těch krásných časech, co spolu prožili, Viktor sem tam s pomocí svého telefonu odpověděl.  
Ale šestá udeřila příliš brzy a Sherlock musel čelit skutečnosti. Bojoval s pokušením prosit svého partnera o ještě jeden den, odložit to ještě o jediný den, ale dobře věděl, že by to Viktor kvůli němu udělal a on by pak škemral o další a ještě další den. Ale bylo nepřípustné takhle prodlužovat Viktorovo utrpení, tím spíš, že už byl připraven odejít. 

Když hodiny odbily šestou, Viktor požádal Sherlocka, aby mu sundal dýchací masku. Což detektiv udělal třesoucí se rukou a bojoval se slzami. Držel Viktorovu tvář ve svých dlaních, líbal ho a dokola mu opakoval, jako moc je milován a jak moc bude oplakáván. Viktor zápasil s dechem, ale podařilo se mu několikrát tiše vyslovit: “Miluju tě.” a pak kývnul směrem k PCA. Sherlock se natáhl přes Viktora, vyřadil ovládání přístroje a nechal morfinovou kapačku naplno otevřenou. Už předtím tam zavěsil infuzi připravenou ze smrtelné dávky opiátů. Použil všechno, co nastřádal v ledničce za uplynulé tydny, nic nenechal, ačkoliv si toužil schovat jednu dávku na potom pro sebe.  
Sherlock se pak usadil zpátky vedle svého manžela a políbil ho na spánek než se jeho oči naposledy zavřely. Viktorovo obtížné dýchání se stávalo stále mělčí a ani ne za pět minut s lehkým povzdechem Sherlocka opustil. Detektiv v poklidu odpojil infuzi a úhledně složil její hadičky.

Viktorovo kdysi svalnaté tělo bylo úplně vyzáblé – prakticky nic nevážil, tak moc ho zdevastovala ta strašlivá choroba. Sherlock ho přenesl do obýváku. Měl nejasné tušení, že pokud existuje duše, ta Viktorova bude stále někde nablízku v jejich ložnici a nechtěl, aby ho jeho milovaný viděl naříkat.  
Opatrně svého manžela uložil na pohovku a lehl si vedle něj, přivinul ho k sobě a teprv tehdy začal plakat. Hladil tu milovanou tvář a nechal slzy téct, dokud se nevyčerpal ke spánku.  
Takhle je oba našel John, když dorazil v osm, jak bylo domluveno. Doktor spravil PCA a zavolal pohřební službu. Přinesl sebou předvyplněný úmrtní list, který stanovil čas smrti na šest hodin.  
Když zazvonil zvonek, uvedl John zaměstnance pohřební služby do bytu a jemně nasměroval Sherlocka do ložnice, aby nemusel být u toho až jeho manžela budou odnášet. Pomohl mu svléknout se jen do spodního prádla a uložil ho do postele. Zaskočil zkontrolovat pohřební zřízence a ihned se vrátil za Sherlockem, kterého pevně objal. Spolu pak plakali, dokud později v noci nedorazily Mary a Molly. Sherlock mezitím usnul, takže je pustil dovnitř John.  
Všichni tři pak drželi stráž nad spícím detektivem po celou noc, podotýkaje, jak se z něj skutečně péčí o umírajícího manžela stal dobrý člověk.

Viktor si přál, aby jeho tělo bylo zpopelněno a nekonal se žádný smuteční obřad. Jak řekl, on si své poslední rozloučení odbyl ještě za živa, když se setkal se svými nejdražšími. Sherlock se rozhodl uložit jeho popel na jednom venkovském hřbitově v Sussexu, kam vždycky plánovali odejít na penzi. Objednal žulový náhrobek s Viktorovým jménem, životními daty a nápisem “milovaný manžel”.  
U příležitosti uložení Viktorových ostatků pozval Johna, Mary, Molly a Grega. On sám zahrál na housle, zatím co pastor a jeho přátelé řekli pár slov. Pomyšlení, že tu na něj Viktor čeká, až odejde na odpočinek, naplňovalo Sherlocka klidem.


	7. 7. O přežití, přesouvání a smutku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Úvodem této kapitoly bych Vás ráda upozornila na výzvu "Try to write", kterou naleznete na stránkách Johnlock-collective. Pokud byste si rádi zkusili něco napsat nebo třeba máte nějakou povídku v šuplíku a nejste si jisti, zda s ní můžete vyjít na veřejnost, tak tohle je šance pro Vás!  
> Budou moc rádi, když se s nimi o svou práci podělíte, ale bez Vašeho souhlasu nebudou nic šířit dál.
> 
> Svoje dílka můžete posílat autorům výzvy na tuhle adresu: elisanovak@seznam.cz
> 
> Tak vzhůru do psaní!

Následujících osm let detektivova života vyplnila práce a různé události v Johnově rodině. Lestrade odešel do výslužby a s jeho odchodem skončil svou spolupráci se Scotland Yardem také Sherlock. Neměl zájem vybudovat si vztah s novými inspektory a jeho soukromá klientela ho zaměstnávala dostatečně, ale udržoval vřelé přátelství s Gregem a Molly. V letech po Viktorově smrti pro něj představovali velkou vzpruhu.

Začal se také zajímat o včelařství. Přečetl si totiž článek o tom, jak v posledních letech vymírají včelstva po celé planetě. Stal se studiem včel doslova posedlý, přečetl o nich všechno, co mu přišlo pod ruku a konzultoval s odborníky z univerzit všude po světě. Svůj blog svěřil plně do rukou agentury, aby mohl založit nový, kde zveřejňoval své apiologické studie – ten se stal záhy také populární, jakmile se rozkřiklo, že je jeho autorem. Sherlock se tak rychle dostal mezi přední odborníky na apiologickou problematiku.

Rozradostnilo ho zjištění, že North Carolina State University má jeden z nejrespektovanějších apiologických programů na světě. Jako by Viktor dával Sherlockovu novému zájmu o záchranu včel své požehnání.  
Sherlock opakovaně cestoval do Raleighu konzultovat s tamními profesory a pokaždé si zajel na výlet do Chapel Hill. Viktorova fotografie, zhotovená při jejich poslední návštěvě, visela na čestném místě v úřadovně sportovní fakulty.  
Sherlock založi stipendijní cenu, která nesla Viktorovo jméno a byla určena pro nejlepší studenty a studentky hrající basketbal. Setkal se se studenty, kteří ocenění obdrželi a byl potěšen výběrem vítězů. Pozval ty úspěšné studenty na večeři a potěšilo ho rozebírat nad pizzou a pivem košíkovou s nejlepšími hráči a hráčkami z NCU. Byl překvapen svými vlastními vědomostmi o téhle hře – nejspíš během let pochytil o Viktora víc, než tušil. Dokonce se občas díval v televizi na zápasy, cítil při tom zvláštní pocit útěchy, jako by byl Viktor na chvíli zase nablízku.

Po svých šestašedesátých narozeninách začal ztrácet zájem o detektivní práci. Stále více času věnoval včelám a bral stále méně případů. Záhada umírajících včel byla zajímavější než jakékoliv tajemné zločiny.  
Stále existovala asi stovka případů, které nebyly publikovány, tak využil složeb své PR agentury. Každý týden opatřil jednu nebo dvě kauzy poznávkami a odmailoval je svým stínovým autorům k uveřejnění. Z ároveň požádal agenturu, aby na blog vyvěsila trvalé oznámení, že pan Holmes si váží všech čtenářu, ale s detektivní prací končí.

Najal si služby realitního makléře v Sussexu, aby se poohlédl po venkovském domě a podnikl několik návštěv nemovitostí, dokud nenašel takouvou, o jaké s Viktorem mluvili.  
Zamiloval si tu chátrající chalupu na první pohled, protož byla přesně taková, jakou si Viktor vysnil. Další dva roky pendloval mezi Baker Street a Sussexem, zatím co opravoval, přestavoval a zveleboval dům.  
Ty dva roky byly hektické a srdcervoucí zároveň. Na jedné straně nacházel uspokojení v manuální práci: řezání, stloukání, malování, ...ale současně ho bolelo, že to všechno dělá sám, bez Viktora. Přineslo to sebou hořkosladké vzpomínky na jejich společnou přestavbu Baker Street.  
Sherlock tak dlouho pátral na internetu, dokud nenašel tapetu s přesně stejným černobílým secesním vzorem jako v bytě a objednal ji pro obývací pokoj svého nového domova.  
Objevil také stejné kachličky, jaké byly na Baker Street a použil je v kuchyni a koupelně. Stěhoval se do nového domu pomalu, přemisťoval nábytek z bytu a nahrazoval ho novým. Nakonec byla obě místa příjemným mixem starého a nového, což mu vyhovovalo.  
Původně plánoval Baker Street pronajímat, ale zjistil, že nesnese pomyšlení, že někdo jiný bude žít na místě, které sdílel s Johnem a Viktorem. Tak si byt ponechal a trávil v něm zimy, zatím co zbytek roku pobývl většinou na venkově.

Na zahradě za domem umístil dva včelíny. Prozkoumal také okolí, aby našel farmáře ochotné mít na svých pozemcích úly vědecké účely. Nakonec vytvořil síť dvanácti různě umístěných pokusných včelínů. Nakonec nabídl své služby právě North Carolina State University a dle jejich propozic zahájil dlouhodobý výzkumný projekt. Péče o včely, sklízení medu, sběr a zpracování dat tvořily jeho hlavní náplň času.

Také se soustavně zaměstnával péčí o zahradu a údržbou domu. Tak se mu zařilo zahánět pocity osamělosti – většinou. Ale jednoho dne jedna z jeho včelích kolonií zkolabovala a jeho pečlivě zkonstruovaný svět plný práce a ještě více práce se zhroutil s ní. Teprve tehdy na něj doopravny dolehla Viktorova smrt: všechna ta bolest a žal, které tak dlouho potlačoval, vytryskly ven a zahltily ho.  
Zavolal Johnovi, ale tak strašlivě naříkal, že mu nebylo rozumět – John však okamžitě pochopil. Za pár hodin dorazili John s Mary k němu domů, aby ho našli sedět v zahradě vedle mrtvého úlu, prochladlého a nereagujícího. Odvedli ho dovnitř, připravili mu horkou koupel a uvařili čaj. Starali se o něj s láskou a soucitem jako o dítě.  
John musel druhý den zpátky do Londýna do práce, ale Mary zůstala se Sherlockem další dva týdny. Pečovala o něj, naslouchala jeho blábolení o časech s Viktorem a držela ho, když plakal.  
John pak přijel svou ženu vystřídat a vzali si Sherlocka nastarosti na dalších čtrnáct dní. První zuřivý nával žalu už v té době pominul, ale i tak byl Sherlock za Johnovu společnost nesmírně vděčný.  
Chodili spolu na nekonečné procházky, navštívili Viktorův hrob, trávili tichá odpoledne v zahradě a po večerech sledovali na DVD nejnovější filmy, které Sherlock sarkasticky komentoval a dedukoval, jak skončí – bylo to téměř jako za starých časů na Baker Street. Když přišel čas Johnova návratu do civilizace, ti dva se dlouho objímali na nástupišti a doktor málem změškal vlak. Nicméně slíbil, že bude svého přítele často navštěvovat a také to dodržel.


	8. 8. O bolesti, vyznáních a nalezení sebe sama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak doufám Heli, že tahle kapitola odpoví na Tvou otázku, jak Sherlock s Johnem po tak dlouhé době navážou.

John a Mary jezdili za Sherlockem do Sussexu často, někdy spolu, jindy každá sám až do toho strašlivého dne, kdy Sherlock obdržel telefonní hovor, tak podobný tomu, kterým počastoval před pár lety Johna.  
Doktor plakal tak mocně, že jeho přítel nerozuměl slovu. Ale pochopil a cítil jak mu ledová ruka sevřela vnitřnosti: Mary se něco stalo!  
Hodil na sebe kabát a utíkal na vlak, pak netrpělivě pochodoval po peróně než dorazil jeho spoj a zuřivě esemeskoval svému synovci, neteřím a přátelům.  
Johnovy děti už byly všechny doma, když dorazil a celá rodina se utápěla v bolesti. John se vrhnul svému příteli do náruče a s pláčem mu vyprávěl, co se stalo: Mary trpěla výdutí břišní aorty, neměla žádné potíže, žádné příznaky, oslabená cévní stěna praskla naprosto bez varování.  
Najednou se ohnula a vykřikla bolestí a během pár minut ztratila vědomí. John zoufale prováděl oživování, ale když dorazila záchranka, bylo už pozdě. Teprve pitva odhalila aneurisma, které zapříčinilo masivní vnitřní krvácení a smrt v řádu minut.

John byl k neutěšení. V nočních můrách ho pronásledoval Maryin bolestný nářek a on sám pak budil dům vlastním křikem. Sherlock s ním zůstal po celou dobu příprav na pohřeb, pohřbu samotného i následujících černých dnů.  
Budil Johna z jeho strašných snů a hladil ho po vlasech, když plakal.  
Kdysi dávno by dal nevím co za to, aby směl Johna takhle držet a těšit, ale ta cena byla příliš vysoká a neměl z toho žádnou radost.

Sherlock se rozhodl kvůli Johnovi zdržet v Londýně. Pro péči o úly a sběr dat najal studenta nadšeného do včelařství, jiný místní mladík se ujal jeho zahrady a sekal mu trávník. Ale Sherlockovi venkovský život chyběl a v samotě a tichu Baker Street byl neklidný.  
John se rozhodl odejít do penze a začal omezovat pracovní úvazek. Nemocnice si našly nového šéfa pohototovostního systému, mladého lékaře, kterého John schvaloval. Jako kdysi před ním Viktor, i John opouštěl svou práci postupně.  
Zvykl si zůstat dvakrá, třikrát do týdne přes noc v hostinské pokoji – svém starém pokoji – na Baker Street. A Sherlock měl rád zvuky, které dělal, když se pohyboval po místnosti, ukolébalo ho to ke spánku, nejklidnějšímu od doby, co ztratil Viktora.  
V říjnu se Sherlock musel vrátit do domu, nachystat ho na zimu. Během těch nněkolika málo týdnů se mu po Johnovi strašně stýskalo.

V mnoha směrech se navrátili ke starým zvykům, John si stěžoval na Sherlockův nepořádek, ten namítl, že úklidová služba chodí každý týden. Jindy do něj John rýpal kvůli jídlu, načrž Sherlock poukázal na fakt, že narozdíl od někoho váží stejně, jako když mu bylo pětatřicet. Zpětně se cítil špatně za to, že nepřímo naznačil jak John kolem pasu nabral, ale také postřehl, že ho John přestal popichovat kvůli jídlu a začal si dávat menší porce.

První svátky po Maryině smrti – vánoce – byly příšerné. Jejich nejstarší dcera pozvala celou rodinu k sobě, ale její snaha dodržet všechny matčiny zvyky a recepty pocit smutku jen zhoršovala. Nad celými oslavami se vznášeli duchové Mary a Viktora a přivodili Sherlockovi pekelnou boles hlavy. Jak nejdříve to šlo se omluvil a vrátil se na Baker Street.

John ho našel uslzeného, stočeného na pohovce v obýváku, když se na noc vrátil do bytu. Sedl si na okraj gauče, tak že se svým bokem dotýkal toho Sherlockova a hladil ho po zádech.  
Mluvil o časech, kdy spolu po Londýně honili lumpy, jak strašlivě osamělý byl po Sherlockově předstírané sebevraždě, jak ho Mary znovu vtáhla do života. Vyprávěl, jak byl v šoku z detektivova návratu, jak ho bolestně zasáhlo odhalení Maryiny minulosti, o své radosti, když poprvé držel jejich nejstarší dceru a pak ostatní děti. Hovořil celou noc, zatím co hradil Sherlocka po zádech a po ramenou. Svěřoval mu všechny radosti a bolesti svého soužití s Mary, o časech kdy je pohromadě držely pouze děti, jak k sobě znovu našli cestu, když potomci vyletěli z hnízda a o pokojném štěstí, jež naplnilo jejich poslední společná léta.

A nad ránem John tiše svěřil Sherlockovi do ucha: “Ale přesto mám pocit, že jsem prožil život ve lži. Ačkoliv jsem svým způsobem miloval Mary, ale od první chvíle jsem byl zamilovaný do tebe. A celé ty roky jsem litoval, že jsem ti to neřekl. Věděl jsem, že to není to co chceš, ale moje srdce odjakživa patřilo tobě.”

Sherlock se konečně otočil, aby se podíval svému příteli do tváře: “Láska se množí, nedělí se! Jedno srdce může mít dost lásky pro dva lidi Johne.”

Na to se Johnovi zkřivil obličej a vytrskly mu slzy, poprvé za celý den. Sherlock se posadil a obejmul svého plačícího přítele: “Johne víš, kdo mi řekla tahle slova? Viktor. Po naší první společné noci jsem mu řekl, že už se nemůžeme dál vídat, protože moje srdce není volné. Řekl jsem mu, že už miluji někoho jiného a on mi odpověděl tímhle. A je to pravda, je to pravda Johne. Vždycky jsem myslel, že zůstanu sám, protože moje srdce patřilo tobě a myslel jsem, že o něj nestojíš. Nevěřil jsem, že by v něm mohlo zbýt místo pro někoho jiného, ale našlo se. Doopravdy jsem miloval Viktora, ale nikdy jsem nepřestal milovat tebe.”

Navzdory slzám se John rozesmál, odtáhl se, aby se Sherlockovi podíval do očí: “My dva jsme ale idioti!”

Sherlock si ho znovu přitáhl blíž, hladil ho po vlasech a lábal jeho krk: “Já vím, já vím! Byl jsem tak hloupý, kdy jsme byli mladí. Ale nemá cenu litovat minulosti. Zažil jsem nádherné časy s Viktorem a ty jsi rožil hezký život s Mary. Kdybychom ty roky prožili spolu, možná už bychom se dnes nenáviděli.”

Johnovi se vydral z hrdla zvláštní zvuk, ani Sherlock nedokázal říct, zda to byl zavzlykání, smích nebo obojí, ale pokračoval v hlazení Johnových vlasů.

“Chceš se sem vrátit? Natrvalo?” John jen přikývl, hlavu zabořenou v Sherlockově rameni. Nakonec odvedl Johna do ložnice. Něžně ho svlékl a zalezl s ním do postele. Stulili se k sobě a John spal pokojně, poprvé od smrti své ženy.

Do domu, kde vyrůstal se nastěhoval Johnův syn. Žádnému z dětí nepřišlo divné, že se jejich otec nastěhoval zpátky ke strýčkovi Sherlockovi. Ten byl odjakživa součástí jejich života a zdálo se samozřejmé, že John nalezl útočiště u svého nejstaršího a nejdražšího přítele.  
Jedinný kus nábytku, který si John přinesl sebou na Baker Street, bylo jeho staré, odrbané, červené křeslo. Léta stávalo v koutě jeho manželské ložnice a John nepovažoval za správné, aby zabral sedačku Viktorovu. Uspořádali obývák tak, že Viktorovo křesílko přesunuli vedle pohovky. Spali každou noc v Sherlockově posteli, ale pouze se drželi a vyměnili si pár něžných polibků. Čas na něco víc teprve přijde a ani jeden z nich to nechtěl uspěchat.

Přišlo jaro a Sherlock se musel vrátit do svého venkovského domu. Už zanedbával své včely a svůj výzkum příliš dlouho. John chtěl zůstat v Londýně. Slíbili se navštěvovat a při loučení jim ukáplo pár slz, ale oba chápali, že John potřebuje trochu času o samotě. Dali se dohromady ani ne rok od Maryiny smrti a on potřeboval rozřešit své city vůči ní a srovnat se se svým manželským životem. Sherlock trval na tom, že John se musí postavit na vlastní nohy a prozkoumat své pravé já: nezávisle na Mary a Sherlockovi.

Tak se John přihlásil k Lékařům bez hranic: bylo to něco, co chtěl vždycky zkusit, ale nebyl čas. Jeho první nasazení byly tři měsíce v guatemalské džungli.  
Nenáviděl to tam! Dostal potničky pak se projevila alergická reakce na repelent, což z něj udělalo cíl nechvalně proslulých guatemalských moskytů. Jeho španělština byla příšerná, takže se cítil odcizeně. Když jeho pacienti mleli o svých potížích svižnou španělštinou, vždycky zahanbeně koukal po sestře a potřeboval překlad. Byl bez spojení se světem, daleko od nejbližšího telefonu a bolestně toužil po Sherlockovi.

John radostně opustil džungli i svou bleskovou humanitární kariéru. Sherlock ho přijel vyzvednout na Heathrow, kde si padli do náruče a drželi se jako y se už nikdy neměli pustit. Na noc se vrátili do Baker Street, ale Sherlock byl roztěkaný a řekl, že se druhý den musí vrátit do Sussexu. Jeho výzkum byl právě v kritické fázi, potřeboval kontrolovat své úly v přesně stanovené časy a první z nich byl zítea odpoledne.  
John se svalil do postele a usnul jakmile padl hlavou na polštář, zatímco Sherlock byl neklidný a strávil noc u počítače, pročesáváním internetu a doháněním restů v elektronické korespondenci.Rozešli se ráno po chvatné snídani, John stále groggy z pásmové nemoci a Sherlock dychtivý svých včel.

John strávil následující týden na Baker Street a zotavoval se z cest. Volali a esemeskovali si se Sherlockem každý den, ale něco oba drželo zpátky. Do jejich vztahu se vkradl odstup, najednou vůči sobě byli opatrní, skoro stydliví. O víkendu už to Sherlock nevydržel a vyrukoval na Johna přímo: “To, že sem za mnou dorazíš neznamená, že si to musíme hned rozdat. Prostě přijeď a uvidíme, jak se to vyvine!”  
John se zasmál a doznal se Sherlockovi, že je opravdu nervózní z případného vývoje jejich fyzického vztahu.  
“Ano Johne, já vím! Nejsi gay a tak dále! A co na tom v tuhle chvíli záleží? Proboha živého, je ti třiasedmdesát a stále se bojíš, co si budou myslet sousedi?”


	9. 9. O uzdravení a manželství

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Děkuji vám za trpělivost. Tohle je poslední kapitola první části a pokud se vám líbila, dejte mi vědět a já se po svátcích ráda pustím i do překladu té druhé poloviny.  
> Snad jsem svou amatérskou prací původní dílo moc nezprznila.

Když teď byl John konečně na cestě, Sherlock netrpělivě chodil po zahradě, nazdařbůh vytrhával plevel, uštipoval zvadlé květy a odhazoval je na kompost. Jeho milované včely pokojně poletovaly kolem a polední slunce ho pálilo do krku. Chtěl původně vyzvednout Johna na nádraží, ale ten trval na tom, že si vezmě taxi.

Sherlock tím byl tak dotčený, že ani nezaregistroval zvuk pneumatik na příjezdové cestě. Johntiše otevřel vstupní dveře a odložil si kufry v obýváku. Oknem zahlédl Sherlocka v zahrade a vyšel na ni dvěřmi z kuchyně. Teprve vrznutí dveří probralo Sherlocka z jeho snění.  
Zvedl hlavu aby spatřil Johna, do zlatova opáleného s šedými vlasy, které pročesával vánek, jak kráčí přes trávník k němu. Sherlock strnul v obavě, že je to jen sen, který se rozplyne, dokud se Johnova tvář neroztáhla do úsměvu. Teprve pak se kněmu rodběhl a vrhl se mu do náruče tak bouřlivě, že je oba málem povalil. Jejich rty se setkaly v dlouho zadržované touze.

John se těžce oddechující oddtáhl a podíval se na Sherlocka skrz řas očiva plnýma vášně. Sherlocj zavrčel a přitáhl si ho zpátky, aby ho divoce políbil. Pak mu pošeptal do ucha: “Žádní sousedi v dohledu. Pobřeží je prázdné!”

John se trhaně zasmál a odpověděl: “Seru na sousedy. Jen ať každý vidí, že jsme konečně spolu.”  
Popadl Sherlocka kolem pasu: “Pojď dovnitř! Konečně jsem se dostal přes ten nesmysl, že nejsem gay.”  
Sherlock vzal Johna za ruku a odvedl ho přímo do ložnice, kde mu ukázal, že se není čeho bát.

Později ten večer, když ležel s hlavou na Johnově hrudi a s jejich prsty propletenýma dohromady, zeptal se ho Sherlock: “Jak to vysvětlíš dětem?”

John prakticky vyprskl smíchy, chvíli mu trvalo než se zklidnil a odpověděl: “Já se bjím sousedů a ty mých dětí. No nejsmme my to páreček?”

Sherlock se vzepřel na loktech, aby se podíval Johnovi do očí: “Ano, bojm se jak to přijmou tvoje děti. Pro ně jsem strýček Sherlock, tátův nejlepší kamarád. Přinejlepším to pro ně bude matoucí. V nejhorší případě si začnou myslet, že jsi se mnou celou tu dobu podváděl jejich matku.”

“To by znamenalo, že jsme celou dobu podváděli i strejdu Viktora.” nemohl se přestat smát John.

“Myslím to vážně Johne! Nechci, aby si o tobě myslely něco špatného jen kvůli mě!”

John vzal Sherlockovu tvář do svých dlaní a podíval se mu zpříma do očí: “Nehodlám náš vztah před kýmkoli tajit. Chci, aby všichni a obzvlášť moje děti věděly, jak jsem šťastný. Povím jim, jak to je a budu doufat, že mi uvěří.”  
Sklonil se, sby Sherlock políbil a pak se konečně uložili ke spánku.

S Watsonovými dětmi to šlo hladce. John se vrátil do Londýna, aby jim to sdělil osobně a Sherlock se k němu za pár dní připojil na Baker Street.  
Johnovi potomci se všichni i se svými dětmi dostavili do bytu, aby Sherlocka ujistili, že jsou šťastní za to, že je šťastný jejich otec.  
Sherlock byl dojat jejich postojem ke změně jeho a Johnova vztahu a ohromen, že jak všechny tři děti, tak jejich polovičky za ně byli šťastní.  
Pozvali také Grega a Molly, jen aby obdrželi další gratulace. Ti dva si vyměnuly pohled, když John oznámil změnu v jejich vztahu a Gregovi zrudly uši. Nakonec on i Molly vyprskli smíchy a Greg ze sebe vysoukal: “Musím ti říct, že už jsme si všichni mysleli tenkrát, že si to spolu rozdáváte.”  
Sherlock s Johnem se nakonec přidali ke všeobecnému veselí.

Tu noc v posteli John stáhl Sherlockovi z prstu zlatý kroužek, co stále nosil a pak sundal svůj vlastní snubní prsten. Odložil je na noční stolek a znovu uchopil Sherlockovu ruku: “Víš, když máme požehnání našich dětí a přátel, máme po tolika letech čekání jeden druhého, jediné co by mě mohlo udělat ještě šťastnějším je nazývat tě mým manželem! Vezmeš si mě?”  
Sherlock bez váhání souhlasi a pověděl Johnovi, že tohle je víc, než se kdy odvážil doufat.  
Dokud byli oba ještě v Londýně, vydali se sehnat vhodné prstýnky. John chtěl původně zlaté, aby symbolizovaly zlatá léta jejich života, ale Sherlock namítl, že oboje jejich původní prstýnky už jsou z tohohle kovu. Nakonec vybrali jednoduché, hladké prstýnky z platiny a každý si tajně připravil věnování, které nechal vyrýt prstenu toho druhého a odhalit až při svatbě. Johnův syn souhlasil, že pak pro ně prstýnky vyzvedne.

Vrátili se spolu na venkov a zašli za zdejším pastorem. Nijak se nebránil myšlence je oddat a ihned vyvěsil oznámení. Naplánovali si jednoduchý obřad, který se měl uskutečnit za tři týdny.  
Doma pak sestavili a odeslala e-mail pro děti a své přátele, dali přednost tomuhle způsobu před tušteným oznámením a podobnýma serepetičkama a v místním penziónu zamluvili pokoje, aby jejich blízcí nemuseli po svatbě spěchat domů.

Rodinní příslušníci a přátelé přijížděli od časného rána a shromažďovali se na trávníku před kostelem o očekávání ženichů. Mycroft a Johnův syn, kteří šli za svědky, dorazili už o den dříve.  
Sherlock si pro tuhle příležitost oblékl tmavošedý oblek a temně zelenou košili bez kravaty. Johnovi se na něm líbila, říkal, že podtrhuje barvu jeho očí.  
John měl na sobě proužkovaný oblek tak tmavomodré barvy, že se zdál téměř černý, k tomu bleděmodrou košili a kravatu s kašmírovým vzorem v kombinaci vínové, tmavozelené a námořnické modři. John požádal Sherlocka, aby mu pomohl do kravaty připíchnout jehlici, kterou dostal ke své první svatbě. Dopřáli si vzpomínku na své předchozí partnery a své společné přátelství. John se pak odebral do obváku, aby se Sherlock mohl v klidu dostrojit.

Na poslední chvíli vytáhl Sherlock ze šuplíku zlatý řetízek a navlékl na něj Viktorův prsten. Pověsil si ho na krk a zastrčil pod košili. John dnes měl na sobě připomínku na Mary, tak se zdálo správné a aby on měl při sobě něco Viktorovo.  
John se vrátil do pokoje zrovna v momentě, kdy si strkal řetízek pod košili. Johnův výraz se změnil, Sherlock nedokázal identifikovat tu emoci, kterou tam nikdy dřív nespatřil, ale pochopil, že to Johna zamrzelo.  
John se ve zlomku vteřiny vzpamatoval a zase zářil štěstím. Uhladil Sherlockovy klopy a popadl ho za ruce – čas pro jejich svazek udeřil.

Ruku v ruce následovali svoje svědky do kostela. Den byl slunečný bez jediného mráčku.  
Kostel už se mezitím zcela zaplnil Watsonovským klanem a všemi jejich přáteli. Jakmile překročili práh, varhaník spustil “Jesu Joy Of Man s Desiring” a touto skladbou je doprovodil k oltáři. Uý předem se domluvili, že se přidrží základní anglikánské liturgir bez zbytečných odboček a parádiček a pastor je provedl výměnou slibů a prstenů. Oběma se zadrhl hlas, když pronášeli “dokud nás smrt nerozdělí” s bolestnou vzpomínkou na své zamželé partnery.  
Vyměnili su rychlý polibek a pak už opustili kostel středovou uličkou, provázení aplausem, pozdravy a tóny z Handelovy “Vodní hudby”.

Hostinu pořádali na své zahradě, kam umístili zapůjčené stoly a židle, jídlo objednali u cateringové firmy.  
S novomanželi v čele se tak rozradostněný dav vrátil k domu a děti se rozběhly po trávníku, zatím co dospělí jedli a povídali si.  
Jedna ze starších Johnových vnuček sebou vzala kytaru. Zahlála pár notoricky známých kousků a všichni si zazpívali, dokonce I Sherlock ze sebe vydoloval slova k několika lidovým písničkám.  
Jak začala padat tma, děti se rozlezly po domě a hledaly místo, kam by se mohly uložit. Ty starší zalezly do pokoje pro hosty v podkroví, kde ještě chvíli žvanily, než usnuly. Mladší se nastěhovaly na obrovskou postel v hlavní ložnici.  
Velcí zústali na zahradě a sesedli se kolem ohně, který John rozdělal. Ten odněkud vytáhl svou starou hi-fi věž a pouštěl cédéčka. Odněkud vytáhl nahrávku valčíku, který pro něj a Mary složil Sherlock.  
Uklonil se svému manželovi a požádal ho o tanec. Sherlock si s ním zatančil na dlážděné terase a prováděli všechny ty elegantní pohyby, které spolu před tolika lety cvičili, jen vynechali závěrečnou figuru sse záklonem

Nakonec si dospělí posbírali svoje spící děti a odebrali se do svých pokojů v penziónu. Sherlock s Johnem tak poprvé od ceremonie osaměli.  
John si svého manžela odvedl do ložnice, kde ho začal vysvlékat. Joho oči zavadily o Viktorův prstýnek na řetízku, ale nic neřekl, jen ho jemně odepnul a odložil na noční stolek.  
Pak ze sebe setřásl vlastní šaty a strčil Sherlocka do postele.  
Jejich svatební noc byla všechno v co doufali a daleko víc než se opovážili snít. Než nad ránem konečně usnuli, šeptali si ještě do ouška něžnosti.

Druhý den se všichni sešli na zahradě penziónu, kam cateringová firmo dodala další stoly a židle, aby se všichni vešli. Opakovala se žoviální atmosféra z předchozího dne a všichni se zdrželi téměř do oběda.  
Nakonec se společnost začala rozcházet, jak jednotlivé rodiny odcházely na vlak. Nejdéle se zdržel Mycroft, který zůstal s novomanželi až do odpoledního čaje.  
Léta k němu byla laskavá. Navzdory svým peětasedmdesáti byl stále vzpřímený s hlavou plnou sněhobílých vlasů a pořád dokázal své podřízené zpražit jediným pohledem.  
Sám o sobě říkal, že je napůl v důchodu, ale John se Sherlockem dobře věděli, že se bez něj v britské politice stále málo co obejde.  
Než odjel několikrát zdůraznil, jak je rád, že se John konečně stal jeho švagrem a oba srdečně objal, než ho řidič odvezl.

Čerství manželé se vraceli ruku v ruce do svého domu a světu se mohli jevit jako dva zachovalí postarší gentlemani, ale uvnitř se cítili jako dva nadržení mladíci. Mladíci, kteří se nemohli nabažit jeden druhéko po tolika letech čekání.

**Author's Note:**

> Díky za přečtení, pokud jste spokojeni, dejte mi to najevo. Budu ráda!


End file.
